mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunner (MNC)
The Gunner is the hulking Hawaiian pro, boasting a large machine gun that can tear through enemies like butter. With the help of a handy Support, the Gunner becomes nearly unstoppable. He can either be tearing through enemies in their own base on offense, or he could be ripping apart anyone who dares enter his base on defense. The Gunner is an offensive class, made for players who enjoy playing the "Tank" in games (having a lot of health and firepower). Weapons Minigun The Gunner's pride and joy, the Minigun has a slow spin up time but then becomes a very fast firing, high powered powerhouse of a weapon. Alternate Fire keeps the barrel spinning but reduces the Gunner's speed. Best used against enemy Pros and to take down weak bots, the Minigun is a great heavy hitter for the Gunner. When the Gunner's passive skill is fully upgraded, the Minigun transforms into a Dual Minigun killing machine. The Dual Minigun fires twice as fast, and has twice the clip size than the normal one, and can easily take out a fully upgraded, over-healed Tank with a Gold Health endorsement within seconds. *Taunt: Poses out his arms, and says "Oooh, let's do this tiki style!" *Dual Minigun Taunt: He puts the Minigun on the ground, jumps on it like a surfboard, and says, "Dude, brah!" *Retro/Preseason Gear Minigun Taunt: While gesturing with his hands left then right, he says, "Maui no ka oi!" (Hawaiian: "Maui is the best!") Mortar Launcher The Mortar Launcher is the Gunner's long-range anti-bot/turret artillery weapon. Doing high damage to bots and totally destroying turrets, it allows the Gunner to storm enemy bases with little worry. When the Gunner's passive skill is upgraded it will start to split mortar rounds, leaving one shell for each level in the skill. The Mortar fires in a high arc and at a slow rate, dealing massive machine damage. And like all secondary weapons, the alternate fire is a grapple. *Taunt: Goes down on one knee, holding and stroking the launcher, and says "You mess with my team, you gonna be crab fat, bruddah!", while pounding his chest a couple times. *Outlander Gear Taunt: The Gunner places each leg outwards in turn as if to lower his center of gravity, then puts his fists together across his chests and says "Chacabrah!". Skills Note that the Gunner is one of two classes that wears an exosuit. This prevents him from jumping under his own power, so he is equipped with Jump Jets instead. Slam Throwing his enormous weight to the floor, the Gunner's Slam attack deals massive damage, staggers enemy Pros, and pushes away opponents, clearing a space for the Gunner to launch a counter-attack. If executed from above, and the Gunner lands on top of enemy Pros, he flattens them ('Pancakes') for an instant kill and earns the "Flapjack Master" ProTag and Achievement. Upgrades improve the radius and damage of the Slam, and increase the distance any pros caught in its wake are flung to. Deploy The Gunner can set himself down in a key location, sacrificing his limited mobility for additional durability. Deployed Gunners become stationary, and cannot Slam, move, or jump; furthermore, they can only aim in a 180-degree arc directly in front of him. In this state however, his accuracy, defense, and Critical Shot rate increases significantly, and he can fire his jump-jets to burn any opponents that try to sneak up on him. Additionally, anyone hit by the Minigun/Dual Miniguns while the Gunner is deployed will be staggered, suffering a temporary, but heavy speed loss, reducing their chance of escaping. Upgrades improve the Gunner's total health and health regeneration while deployed and, when fully upgraded, adds a bulletproof glass shield that prevents headshots from enemy Snipers. Grapple The Gunner's grapple is a separate skill from the alt-fire of his Mortar Launcher, which he uses to bash Bots and enemy Pros senseless. Upgrades improve the damage of the grapple attack and, when fully upgraded, adds a throw at the end of the Grapple, allowing the Gunner to Ring-Out opponents or throw them backwards to put distance between them. Gunner The Gunner's passive skill increases his offensive potential by upgrading his weapons. At Level 2, his mortar shells split into two halfway through their arc. When fully upgraded, the Gunner swaps his primary weapon for a Dual Minigun, boasting twice the ammo and twice the fire-rate, as well as causing his Mortar shells to split into three in mid-flight. Strategy *Standing in front of a deployed Gunner can be hazardous to your health. *Spinning Miniguns cause the Gunner to move slower. *Dual Miniguns are not something Pros want pointed at them. *Upgraded mortars will split in mid-air. *A Gunner's Slam can flatten Pros and Bots if performed from above. *Enemy Pros and Bots hit by even one deployed minigun round will suffer a temporary, but heavy speed loss. *Upgraded Slam will increase the effective range. *Gunner's Slam will slow any Pros or Bots caught in its wake. *A deployed Gunner is more accurate than an undeployed Gunner. *Gunner's chance of firing a critial shot increases while deployed. *A Gunner with a fully upgraded deploy can't take a headshot while deployed (note that this is currently bugged, and sometimes just won't work). *Gunners, along with Tanks, can spawn Bouncers. *Gunners can fire their jetpacks while planted, providing a burning concern for flanking Assassins. Personal Information The Gunner is slow and thoughtful, and very rarely gives into any sort of panic or excitement. He is protective of his teammates; often the only way to get any sort of rise out of him is for an opponent to score an especially vicious kill. *Notable DNA: Sumo wrestler Chiyonofuji Mitsugu, Otis, a prize winning yak, 1988 Washington Redskins offensive line, Lord Byron *Likes: coral reefs, ukulele jams, poetry of Lord Byron *Dislikes: large cities, crowds, shopping for pants Category:MNC Characters